Yo no creo en las palabras
by Vaslav
Summary: Como ya tenemos muchos fics de Yaoi, pensé que sería una buena idea... ¡publicar otro más!


Hola a todos¡¡¡¡ Como algunas personas me preguntaron si tenía fics míos, pues he decidido publicar uno de ellos. Es posible que, después de esto, se den cuenta de su error y ya no me lo pregunten más. ^_^  
  
Quisiera dedicar este fic a mi querida Yuki, por dejarme invadir su cuenta durante tanto tiempo y por aguantar mis neuras de "¿Pero, está bien? ¿De verdad te ha gustado? Entonces, ¿lo publico? ¿Eh, eh?" XDDDDDDDDD  
  
Bien, y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con los "protas" de esta historia.  
  
"Yo no creo en las palabras. El cuerpo es lo único que nunca miente"  
  
Era uno de esos momentos en los que Kurama se ponía a hablar.  
  
Kurama a veces hacía eso, se tumbaba pesadamente sobre él, como si ya estuviera satisfecho (falso, el deseo del zorro era insaciable), y empezaba a susurrarle las cosas más extrañas. Y Hiei, sudoroso y soñoliento, no hacía nada, tan solo pasaba las manos por la espalda de Kurama, a veces ni eso. El cuerpo completamente muerto, para que Kurama hiciera lo que quisiera con él.  
  
Su cuerpo.  
  
Visualizó su propio cuerpo, pequeño, delgado, lleno de cicatrices que mostraban lo dura que había sido su vida, preguntándose otra vez qué era lo que al kitsune le gustaba tanto de aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo era sólo un instrumento que se prolongaba en la espada. Había trabajado para él sin ninguna otra función que mantenerle vivo y hacerle cada vez más poderoso. Su cuerpo jamás había sido objeto de ningún halago y, sin embargo. el dueño de un cuerpo perfecto había dicho que lo adoraba.  
  
- Te adoro, Niño Maldito - ¿Por qué?  
  
Apartó esta pregunta de su mente. Sabía que no había respuesta lógica posible. Era como cuando intentaba razonar por qué Kurama le amaba. Mejor no darle vueltas a esa cuestión porque entonces veía claramente que aquello era un gran sinsentido. No, era mucho mejor ignorarlo y dejarse mecer por la voz y las caricias de su amante.  
  
- Hoy, mientras estaba en clase, me ha venido a la cabeza un pensamiento terrible, ¿sabes?  
  
¿Terrible? Pues no debía ser tan terrible, por que la voz de Kurama era suave y tranquila como siempre, se podría decir que incluso divertida. Mientras hablaba, los labios del youko acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, y en el hombro contrario sentía una mano deslizándose hasta su brazo.  
  
La voz de Kurama era como un líquido oscuro que se derramaba en su oído, un aliento espeso y cálido.  
  
- Me ha dado por pensar en qué será de ti cuando yo desaparezca, cuando me maten.  
  
Hiei se sintió incómodo, sin saber muy bien por qué.  
  
- Vamos Kurama. A ti no te matarán nunca.  
  
- Claro que sí, es cuestión de tiempo. Nuestra vida no puede acabar de otra manera.  
  
Ahora notaba su aliento en el cuello. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan despreocupadamente de su propia muerte? Y más él, que tenía tantas razones para vivir. Todas las que a él le faltaban, de hecho.  
  
- Pobrecito de ti, entonces, tan solo... ¿Quién te abrazará cuando yo no esté? - El youko intercalaba pequeños besos en su cuello y en sus hombros mientras hablaba - No puede ser cualquiera, claro. A ti no se te puede tener de cualquier manera. Hay que saber hacerse contigo. Y aún así, nunca se te puede tener del todo, ¿verdad?  
  
A Kurama parecían resultarle muy divertidas aquellas divagaciones. "Maldito zorro"  
  
- ¿Quién sabrá acariciarte como lo hago yo? ¿Quién te querrá tanto como yo, mmm? No sé si habrá alguien capaz de quererte tanto que incluso consiga que te quedes a su lado, el tiempo justo al menos, todo el tiempo que tú puedes aguantar - Rió - Tú te quedas conmigo porque sabes que te necesito, ¿verdad jaganshi? Eso es lo que te gusta a ti, que te necesiten. Y sabes que nadie te necesita tanto como yo. Sabes que me gusta concederte todos tus caprichos, por descabellados que sean - Sus labios ahora se deslizaban sobre el pecho de Hiei - jaja, mi pequeño koorime, que ya casi ni tu comida te buscas. ¿Y para qué? Si sabes que estoy yo, para darte todo lo que quieras.  
  
¿Pero qué le pasaba al zorro? ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Tenía ganas de quitárselo de encima de un empujón y gritarle que se dejara de estupideces. Además, si él estaba con Kurama era. era porque. ¡Porque le daba la gana, y no había más que hablar!  
  
Pero no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta de que se había puesto instintivamente en tensión, esperando no sabía el qué. Al zorro le pasaba algo. Kurama siempre medía mucho sus palabras, no era de los que se ponen a vomitar tonterías sin más. El youko estaba hablando mucho pero sin decir lo que en realidad tenía en mente. Sí, seguro que era eso. Volvió a prestarle atención.  
  
Ahora la boca de Kurama exploraba su vientre.  
  
- ¿Quién te querrá cuando yo no esté, jaganshi? ¿Habrá alguien capaz de hacer que le quieras? Dímelo Hiei - La voz del zorro iba perdiendo gradualmente su tono risueño. Su ki también se estaba oscureciendo, Hiei podía notarlo - Dime Hiei, ¿hay alguien que te quiera tanto como yo? Dime si habrá alguien que pueda hacer que olvides cuánto te he querido cuando yo desaparezca. ¿Puede que haya alguien. que haga que lo olvides. aunque yo aún esté aquí?  
  
Kurama dijo esta última frase con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Hiei y, definitivamente, ya no parecía estar divirtiéndose en absoluto.  
  
Así que era eso.  
  
Y aún así, Hiei estaba seguro de que esa no era e-xac-ta-men-te la pregunta que Kurama quería hacerle. No, Kurama quería hacerle la pregunta que siempre se quedaba flotando en el aire cuando él aparecía después de haber tardado más de lo previsto en volver a su lado; cuando, después de que el kitsune insistiera mucho, le explicaba cómo era su día a día en la fortaleza y, para ser sinceros, cada vez que él estaba a punto de salir por la ventana de su habitación.  
  
Hasta ese momento, Hiei había ignorado aquello porque. porque era lo que hacía siempre que algo le resultaba incómodo, vaya. Pero, sobre todo, porque la idea le había parecido absurda. ¿Celos? ¿Kurama? Y encima, ¿por él? Más de una vez se había abofeteado mentalmente por pensarlo, descartándolo inmediatamente. ¿Cómo iba Kurama a tener celos de.?  
  
Y el caso es que ahí estaba el kitsune, acariciándole medio lloroso y esperando que le diera un nombre. Un nombre en concreto.  
  
"Hay que ver zorro, con lo listo que eres para otras cosas"  
  
Hiei se debatía entre dos posibles reacciones: ceder y dejar salir la carcajada que empezaba a subir por su garganta, o darle al zorro una soberbia bofetada, a ver si le sacaba las tonterías de la cabeza.  
  
Al final no se decantó por ninguna de las dos, sino que pasó una mano por el cabello de Kurama, tan dulcemente como pudiera haberlo hecho la misma Shiori. Cuando notó que empezaba a relajarse, agarró fuertemente el pelo de la coronilla, donde sabía que hacía más daño, y le dio un repentino y fuertísimo tirón.  
  
- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kurama se encontró otra vez frente a frente con la absolutamente inexpresiva cara de Hiei. El koorime le observó unos instantes con curiosidad. Era muy divertido tener ahí a Kurama, desconcertado, parpadeando extrañado sin saber qué había sucedido ni qué sucedería a continuación. Después, de manera igualmente inesperada, se lanzó hacia Kurama para besarle con voracidad.  
  
Había un sabor extraño en aquel beso. Era como. ¿podía ser sangre? Debía de haberle dado un golpe en el labio a Kurama. Vaya, eso debía de doler, y el hecho de que el kitsune no se quejara ni se resistiera, sino que colaborara activamente, hacía el beso todavía más delicioso.  
  
Entonces, Hiei rodeó fuertemente a Kurama con sus piernas, para que el zorro buscara la respuesta a aquella pregunta en su cuerpo.  
  
Su cuerpo.  
  
Sí, Kurama lo había entendido. La voz de Hiei nunca le daría la respuesta que estaba buscando. No, tenía que hablar en el mismo idioma que el jaganshi y buscarla donde él la tenía guardada, en aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanto había deseado y que todavía (resultaba increíble) guardaba secretos para él. ¿O tal vez era su mente lo que aún se le resistía? ¿Era su cuerpo la única manera de penetrar en los pensamientos del koorime?  
  
Daba igual. Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Tenía que buscar su respuesta.  
  
Así que la buscó. La buscó con ansia, con urgencia. La buscó hasta que no pudo más, registrando todos, absolutamente todos los rincones donde Hiei hubiera podido esconderla.  
  
Y en ninguno de esos rincones encontró otro nombre que no fuera el suyo.  
  
Durante todo ese tiempo, Hiei no dejó de besarle ni un solo momento. Era tan delicioso su zorro, tan dulce, tan apetecible... Y además de ser delicioso, era SU zorro. Él, que nunca había tenido nada, ahora tenía al que todos deseaban. Y era completamente suyo, ya no cabía duda, porque lloraba por él, y sentía celos por él. Era fantástico. Kurama era fantástico.  
  
Hiei no estaba preparado para todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo: Por un lado, sentía que debía consolar a Kurama, pero a la vez, el sufrimiento del kitsune le estaba provocando unas absurdas ganas de reír, no para burlarse, como hubiera sido habitual, sino de pura felicidad. Además, por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de que la gente le viera; le apetecía muchísimo pasearse por algún sitio lleno de gente, para que le notaran en la cara que él poseía algo que todos le hubieran envidiado. Pero, claro, no podía ir a ningún sitio porque, en aquel preciso instante, antes se hubiera muerto que separarse ni un milímetro de su zorro. Sentía que ya no tenía ningún control sobre sí mismo, algo completamente nuevo para él. Era todo muy absurdo, aunque muy divertido. Como aquella vez en que Yusuke (el muy.) le dio a probar aquella bebida repugnante, que estaba buena, ¿no?, pero después del segundo vaso casi no sabía ni lo que estaba pensando.  
  
¡Oh, oh! Kurama estaba intentando apartarse otra vez. Le abrazó más fuerte. "No, no. Haz lo que sea, pero no te apartes de mí. Tengo que seguir besándote." Pero tuvo que soltarle, porque al parecer su kitsune había encontrado lo que buscaba, jeje.  
  
Kurama se le quedó mirando con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y una sonrisa soñolienta en la cara. Tenía toda la boca manchada de rojo, y Hiei también, como pudo observar. Levantó la otra mano para seguir con el dedo el perfil de la nariz de Hiei. Qué mono que era su jaganshi. Al fin y al cabo, no era posible que él fuera el único que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Hiei. No era tan extraño que alguien más lo hubiese notado. Volvió a tumbarse encima de él y le abrazó muy, muy fuerte, ronroneando de satisfacción.  
  
- Ah, se me olvidaba.  
  
- Mmmmm. ¿si?  
  
- (Sonrisilla perversa) Mukuro te envía recuerdos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BRRRRRRRUUUUMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ayyyyyyyy - Es muy doloroso aterrizar de culo en el suelo - ¡¿Pero qué haces, zorro estúpido?!  
  
Kurama se giró hacia la pared, refunfuñando, y se tapó con la manta hasta las orejas, señal de que él sería EL ÚNICO que dormiría en la cama aquella noche.  
  
- Mfñgrrr. Eres un imbécil.  
  
- Joooo, Kurama, no te pongas así - Estira de la manta para ver si consigue que se de la vuelta, pero Kurama le da un manotazo.  
  
- Si no te gusta vete con Mukuro, ¡canijo!  
  
- Hnnnnnnnn ¡Kurama, te comportas como una criatura!  
  
- Déjame en paz.  
  
- ¡Kurama!  
  
- Que me dejes.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~  
  
NOTA: El título de este fic es una frase de Anthy Himemiya del Especial de Utena.  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? Aixxxxxxx, pero que celosote es este Kurama, pobre. ^_^  
  
Bueno, de momento, esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado¡¡¡ 


End file.
